gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Schottler
Schottler is a neighborhood in central Broker, Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is bordered to the northeast and to the north by the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway (Cerveza Heights); to the west by Montauk Avenue (Downtown); to the south by Earp Street (South Slopes); and to the east by Wenrohronon Avenue (Beechwood City). Character Schottler is a low-income, working-class urbanized residential area, made up mostly of apartment blocks with a few stores, brownstones, with some run-down buildings. It is notable for it's above average crime rate and demographically consists of a mostly African-American community with a smaller Orthodox Jewish and Latino presences along with a large proportion of Jamaican immigrants, presumably due to Schottler's proximity to largely Jamaican Beechwood City. Schottler is one of the more busy and populated "ghettos" in Broker. Often, the Yardies street gang make a presence here, especially at night (although their main territory is the nearby Beechwood City). Culturually, Schottler is quite diverse. It is influenced by both hip-hop culture as well as Jamaican culture. Points and Places of Interest .]] *Schottler Medical Center *Soldiers Plaza Businesses *24/7 (Defunct) *Derriere *Discount Hardware *F.F.F.T.GAS *Street Clothes Notable residents Two prominent characters are known to be associated with the neighborhood. "Little" Jacob Hughes resides in Schottler, specifically on the 1006 Dillon Street, while Jon Gravelli has resided in the Schottler Medical Center from 2005 until his death upon completion of GTA IV's storyline. Also located on Dillon Street, an abandoned hardware store is also located here, which serves as a backroom gambling establishment. In 2013, a cousin of Franklin Clinton, Tavell Clinton is living in Schottler with a Senegalese student and two Jamaicans. Influences Schottler is primarily based off of Bedford-Stuyvesant and Bushwick. At the same time, the neighborhood also pays homage to some landmarks in various areas; its one landmark, the Schottler arch, is inspired by its real life equivalent in Sunnyside, Queens. Additionally, the public library affronting Soldiers Plaza is based on the Brooklyn Public Library in Prospect Heights, Brooklyn. Gang control Schottler is a stronghold for the Yardies gang. They can be seen all around the neighborhood, and in its nearby neighborhood Beechwood City as well. The Yardies use the neighborhood as their territory because of the large Afro-caribbean influence in the area. Due to Niko being close friends with Little Jacob, the Yardies welcome him to their turf. If Niko is engaged in a fight, or is attacked by a Pedestrian, they will defend him by all means. This will only happen after Shadow, before that mission, Jamaicans will be hostille if you attack them. They may use knives, pistols, Pump Shotguns or Micro-Uzi's to attack the player. Transportation Schottler is served by one of two Liberty City Subway stations in Broker. The station is located at the intersection of Sundance Street and Seneca Avenue in neighboring South Slopes. Navigation de:Schottler es:Schottler pl:Schottler Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars